<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo scoprirai tra poco by smile_nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381386">Lo scoprirai tra poco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd'>smile_nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>cowt!verse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langley non sa come affrontare Shannen finché non arriva Celes e si intrattiene nel frattempo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shannen/Langley/Celes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWTverse &amp; Polyverso</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo scoprirai tra poco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personaggi di questa storia appartengono a Lande di Fandom</p><p>Prompt: M1b, Cowt!verse NSFW</p><p>Questa storia partecipa al cowt10 di lande di Fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langley se ne sta con la schiena appoggiata ad un tronco d’albero con un braccio sul ginocchio piegato, l’altra gamba distesa e gli occhi rivolti verso l’alto a guardare le nuvole. Il cielo è per lo più sereno, solcato solo di tanto in tanto da leggere nuvole che comunque non riescono a coprire il sole.</p><p>Si sta godendo un po’ il clima estivo e la pace del giardino. E in realtà Shannen lo ha cacciato dalla stanza perché a detta sua lo stava esasperando e Celes al momento è impegnato e quindi non può aiutarlo a calmare Shannen. Con <em>aiutarlo</em> ovviamente Langley intende che Celes lo calmerà da solo e poi lo chiamerà una volta ammansita la sua irritazione.</p><p>Celes è l’unico che riesca a trattare con Shannen e Langley si rende perfettamente conto del perché. Il modo in cui Celes parla sembra arrivarti direttamente al petto, sembra conoscere l’anima di chiunque molto meglio della persona stessa e con il legame sentimentale che hanno loro tre questa sorta di potere e acuito all’ennesima potenza.</p><p>Langley non sa se è dovuto al potere delle veggenti che scorre nelle sue vene ma sa per certo che è solo una delle cose che rendono Celes così speciale. Langley potrebbe passare un giorno intero ad elencare i motivi per cui il Veggente di Tanit è riuscito a rubargli il cuore in maniera totale e definitiva. E con una sorta di orgoglio e incremento di autostima è pronto ad ammettere che anche lui è riuscito in qualche modo a entrare nel suo cuore.</p><p>Lo stesso non può dire di Shannen, o meglio, è certo che Shannen lo ami – come gli ha confermato più volte Celes – però è così diverso da lui e dal suo modo di fare che Langley non riesce a scalfire la sua corazza come vorrebbe e come invece riesce a fare tranquillamente Celes. Non che lui si voglia paragonare a Celes, non potrebbe mai, né si definirebbe geloso del suo ascendente su Shannen, vorrebbe solo imparare a fare ciò che a lui sembra venire naturale. Cioè penetrare nelle sue difese e vederlo accendersi come fa quando c’è Celes.</p><p>Langley sente un rumore provenire da dietro di lui, ma non si volta. Lo conosce troppo bene quel passo, lo riconoscerebbe tra mille e gli basta sentirlo per avere la pelle che formicola.</p><p>«Che stai facendo?», gli chiede Shannen con il tono scocciato tirandogli un calcio leggero alla punta del piede per fargli aprire gli occhi.</p><p>«Pensavo a te e Cee», risponde sincero guardandolo dal basso. «E quanto sia fortunato ad avere voi due zuccherini nella mia vita», continua mentendo leggermente con un largo sorriso.</p><p>Shannen alza un sopracciglio e rotea gli occhi. «Perché devi rendere sempre tutto vomitevole?»</p><p>Langley non risponde e gli fa segno di sedersi accanto a lui, praticamente certo che rifiuterà. Invece Shannen dopo un attimo di attesa si siede accanto a lui elegantemente e quasi senza far rumore. Lo guarda stupito per qualche attimo, poi si riscuote.</p><p>«Guarda quella nuvola», dice d’un tratto Langley interrompendo il silenzio. «Non ti sembriamo io e Cee che scopiamo?»</p><p>«Possibile che pensi sempre e solo al sesso?»</p><p>«Possibile che tu non ci pensi mai?»</p><p>Langley ha lasciato che lo sguardo continuasse a vagare alto tra le nuvole, aspettando una risposta sprezzante o insulto o qualsiasi altra risposta ‘alla Shannen’ ma nulla è giunto alle sue orecchie o ai suoi sensi. Si volta e vede gli occhi chiarissimi puntati su di lui. Sono fissi e sembrano volerlo scrutare dentro. Per un attimo rimane senza parole perso nel celeste immenso di quegli occhi ghiacciati.</p><p>Torna presente a sé stesso nel momento in cui le dita sottili di Shannen gli toccano una coscia e lui si trova ad abbassare lo sguardo. Ingoia a vuoto e sente i suoi sensi attivarsi.</p><p>«Shan, sai che non ho autocontrollo», lo avverte con tono gutturale e i denti che vengono scoperti da un sorriso malizioso.</p><p>«Bene», risponde lapidario Shannen continuando a fissarlo, facendo salire le dita di poco.</p><p>Improvvisamente, senza che possa davvero comandare i suoi gesti, Langley si accende e con un unico movimento, prende Shannen e se lo mette in braccio. Lo guarda solo per un altro momento, per godersi quella scintilla di desiderio che solitamente gli vede solo quando è coinvolto anche Celes e poi manda a farsi benedire qualsiasi tipo di pensiero e affonda i denti nella pelle morbida tra il collo e le spalle, accompagnando il gesto con una mano artigliata tra i capelli lunghi, che lo aiutano a fargli piegare la testa come vuole.</p><p>Sente l’odore leggero della sua pelle invadergli le narici, lo lecca lì dove ha lasciato un segno rosso con i denti e si bea dei gemiti strozzati di dolore e piacere che Shannen emette ogni volta che senza preavviso alterna denti e lingua.</p><p>Scende verso la clavicola trovandola sporgente e sottile. Senza possibilità di trattenersi la morde facendo scattare le mani di Shannen sui suoi capelli per tirarlo via ma non ha la minima intenzione di assecondarlo. Continua a morderlo, baciarlo e succhiare la sua pelle finché non riesce più a farsi spazio tra la maglia che ricopre ciò che dovrebbe essere nudo e accessibile.</p><p>Si scansa senza troppe cerimonie e lo spoglia, lì in mezzo al giardino con qualcuno che potrebbe vederli da un momento all’altro. Per lui non sarebbe un problema ma sa che Shannen, per acconsentire ad una cosa del genere, deve avere un bisogno di lui davvero viscerale.</p><p>Lo guarda per un istante, prima di prendere le sue labbra nella bocca e succhiarle piano. Shannen tenta di fare lo stesso ma lui non glielo permette, vuole che sia lui a godere tutto a non preoccuparsi di nulla e vuole farlo a suo modo, dettando i tempi e i movimenti.</p><p>Ricomincia a baciarlo sul petto costringendolo ad inarcare la schiena, aiutandolo però a sorreggersi con un braccio dietro di lui e la mano sempre legata ai cappelli scuri e fini, per cui di certo Langley ha un debole quando riesce ad avere quel potere e comandare il corpo a suo piacimento.</p><p>Sente Shannen tenersi ad una sua spalla e inarcarsi ancora di più portando, per quanto possibile il bacino verso l’alto. Langley chiude gli occhi e sorride ferino.</p><p>«Sei davvero arrapato, dolcezza».</p><p>«Zitto e continua», ordina Shannen che lascia il controllo dell’azione a Langley perché è esattamente ciò che vuole e lui, Langley non potrebbe essere più contento ed eccitato per questo.</p><p>Gli slaccia con violenza i pantaloni dopo averlo fatto alzare, necessitando di avere il corpo di Shannen pronto per lui, aperto, nudo e accogliente.</p><p>Glieli sfila con foga fermandosi solo quando Shannen è completamente nudo davanti a lui, con i fianchi stretti portati in avanti, il membro eretto, il petto segnato dai suoi morsi e dalla sua saliva, le labbra semichiuse, umide e rosse per la foga dei loro baci, il petto che si alza e si abbassa velocemente per l’impeto dell’emozione e gli occhi chiarissimi puntati su di lui come a se fossero schegge di vetro che lo incatenano al suolo.</p><p>Langley stende le braccia verso di lui, desiderandolo come un affamato desidera un banchetto regale. Si inginocchia davanti a lui e gli bacia le cosce, lasciando anche lì l’inconfondibile segno dei suoi denti che lo marchia come di sua proprietà, non curandosi delle unghie di Shannen che gli si conficcano nelle spalle nel tentativo di esorcizzare il dolore.</p><p>Passa accanto al suo pene sfiorandolo appena con le labbra inalando la sua essenza che in quel punto è così concentrata da mandargli il cervello in confusione. Si stringe il corpo addosso affondando il viso nel suo ventre piatto, cercando di trovare un briciolo di autocontrollo, non sa neanche bene per quale motivo.</p><p>Si scosta di poco e alzando una mano gli mostra due dita. «Lecca qui», ordina.</p><p>Vede Shannen, con lo sguardo fiero, piegarsi verso le sue dita senza mai interrompere il contatto tra i loro occhi e Langley si sente mancare il respiro e allo stesso tempo riempire di lava bollente le vene quando sente le labbra morbide attorno alle sue dita.</p><p>«Bravo, zucchero. Succhia bene», sussurra gutturale. Poi, non riuscendo a trattenersi un altro momento sfila le dita dalla sua bocca con un pop. Rimanendo sempre in ginocchio davanti a lui, porta una mano dietro giocando un po’ con la sua apertura. Vede gli occhi di Shannen chiudersi appena e decide di penetrarlo con un dito all’improvviso, facendolo irrigidire all’istante e facendo cedere le ginocchia. Langley lo sostiene con il suo corpo come può e lo lascia piegarsi verso il tronco alle sue spalle.</p><p>Un’idea gli balena in testa all’istante, e uscendo piano da lui, si mette dietro, ricominciando a stuzzicarlo. Penetra un’altra volta facendolo gemere un po’ più forte, se continua così lo sentiranno ma in quel momento non ha importanza, anzi, se fossero usciti tutti in quel momento e lo avrebbero visto in quel modo, abbandonato al piacere che sa dargli, non ci sarebbero stati dubbi sulla totale appartenenza del corpo di Shannen a lui.</p><p>Continua ad abituarlo finché non sente i suoi muscoli rilassarsi e la sua voce farsi più piena di desiderio che di fastidio.</p><p>«Langley, muoviti», gli intima Shannen con le mani attaccate al tronco spasmodicamente e la voce acuta e graffiata.</p><p>Langley obbedisce sfilando le dita umide e sbottonandosi finalmente i pantaloni, lasciando libero il suo pene rimasto imprigionato fino a quel momento. Lo libera quel poco che basta per penetrarlo, non avendo cuore di interrompere la loro connessione per più del tempo necessario.</p><p>Con un suono gutturale entra dentro di lui con unica spinta, spingendo il corpo di Shannen verso il tronco e facendogli emettere un gemito di dolore sommesso. Anche se non lo vede Langley è certo che si sia morso le labbra a sangue piuttosto che urlare in quel momento. Aspetta di vedere le sue mani rilassarsi un minino attorno alla corteccia dell’albero che gli dà sostegno. Poi non riuscendo più a trattenersi, si muove dapprima piano, abituandosi al calore e alle pareti di Shannen che non smettono mai di sorprenderlo per quanto sono strette, accoglienti e morbide.</p><p>Lascia che i pensieri fluiscano liberi come liquido che passa tra il suo corpo e quello di Shannen legato indissolubilmente a lui.</p><p>«Vi divertite senza di me?»</p><p>Alza lo sguardo e davanti a lui c’è Celes che li guarda con gli occhi di un predatore dinanzi un animale che sa che non avrà scampo.</p><p>Non appena i suoi sensi si concentrano su Celes sente dentro di lui il desiderio e la lussuria gonfiarsi come un palloncino. Deve averlo, deve toccarlo, deve essere suo ed è certo che anche Shannen stia provando lo stesso perché lo vede tendere una mano verso Celes che l’afferra sicuro.</p><p>Langley sta per uscire da Shannen per dar la possibilità Celes di mettersi dove vuole ma lui lo ferma.</p><p>«Rimani dove sei», ordina. «Non vedi che Shannen non ha nessuna voglia di farti smettere di scoparlo?», spiega con un ghigno indecente che sul suo viso sottile e delicato ha un effetto ancora più osceno.</p><p>Langley aspetta che Shannen dica qualcosa per smentire ma lui non proferisce parola, come se la sola presenza di Celes abbia fatto scomparire qualsiasi volontà e adesso lui non viva che per quello che dice il veggente. Vede Celes mettersi in ginocchio tra l’albero e Shannen, con gli occhi rivolti verso l’alto beandosi dell’espressione completamente rapita dell’altro.</p><p>«Langley sta facendo un buon lavoro. Non è vero, Shan?», dice Celes, che adesso non riesce più a vedere in viso a causa del corpo di Shannen ma riesce perfettamente a vedere la sua testa annuire e la sua mano lasciare il suo sostegno sul tronco e trovarne un altro, anche se di altra natura, sulla spalla di Celes.</p><p>Si scosta di poco, volendo essere completamente partecipe di ciò che succede tra i due e vedere Shannen afferrare il mento di Celes con leggerezza ma decisione e portarlo avanti.</p><p>«Che c’è Shan? Cosa vuoi che faccia?», gioca Celes con un sorriso aperto e malizioso all’inverosimile.</p><p>«Succhiamelo», risponde lapidario.</p><p>Celes lo guarda solo per un altro attimo, poi come se non avesse aspettato altro lo prende in bocca senza preavviso facendo tendere ogni muscolo di Shannen che si ritrova a gemere di piacere e a stringere Langley che lo imita nella voce.</p><p>Dopo i primi istanti di confusione e piacere devastante, Langley riprende possesso di quel briciolo di razionalità rimasta e ricomincia a spingere, ringraziando chiunque abbia messo Celes e Shannen sulla sua strada.</p><p>Affonda nel corpo di Shannen con forza e a lungo, spingendolo nella gola di Celes dettando il ritmo e vede la mano del veggente allungarsi e andare verso di lui. Gli va incontro con la propria e se la sente stringere con una forza che non avrebbe mai immaginato poter venire dal corpo esile di Celes ma che è totalmente rappresentativa del suo essere.</p><p>La voce sempre più alta di Shannen si unisce ai versi soffocati di Celes e ai suoni gutturali che si disperdono dal suo petto.</p><p>Si accorge che Shannen viene per il modo in cui pronuncia il nome di Celes come se fosse la ciambella di salvataggio di un naufrago alla deriva, da come inarca la schiena quasi innaturalmente e da come si chiude attorno a lui ritmicamente aumentando in maniera esponenziale il piacere di essere dentro di lui.</p><p>Langley affonda un’altra volta dentro di lui mordendogli contemporaneamente la pelle alla sommità della colonna vertebrale e stringendo spasmodicamente la mano di Celes che ancora è prigioniera delle sue dita.</p><p>Prende un paio di respiri prima di essere capace di uscire da Shannen, respirando sonoramente e accasciandosi accanto a Celes che è rimasto seduto a terra.</p><p>Shannen si siede accanto a loro, accoccolandosi su Celes come un bambino e lasciando che lui gli accarezzi i capelli mentre chiude gli occhi esausto.</p><p>Celes si volta verso di lui e lo guarda, Langley ha bisogno solo di qualche minuto prima di riprendersi e dare a Celes ciò che gli spetta di diritto. Lo guarda negli occhi con la bocca che rilascia leggeri respiri e la fronte imperlata di sudore.</p><p>La sua attenzione d’un tratto viene attirata tutta da una scia perlacea che fuoriesce dalla bocca di Celes. Langley sente la bocca seccarsi e va verso di lui prendendogli il viso in una mano, leccando via con cura parte del seme di Shannen che era sfuggito alle sue labbra.</p><p> </p><p>Langley apre di colpo gli occhi, ritrovandosi da solo, esattamente come sapeva di essere e con un fastidio inconfondibile in mezzo alle gambe. Ha decisamente esagerato con la fantasia e adesso non ha neanche Shannen e Celes davanti a lui e potrebbe uscire di testa molto presto se…</p><p>«Lang!», la voce di Celes arriva a cavarlo fuori d’impiccio. «Ho calmato Shannen», dice il veggente con una certa urgenza nella voce.</p><p>Langley si sente quantomeno sollevato da quella notizia ma non per questo meno eccitato, anzi.</p><p>«…E abbiamo bisogno di te», dice Celes mostrando il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni.</p><p>Langley si alza di scatto e raggiunge Celes che occhieggia verso il basso con un sorriso. «Che stavi pensando?»</p><p>Langley gli va incontro sorridendo e scoprendo i denti ripensando al sogno ad occhi aperti di poco prima e poi superandolo per tornare al castello gli dice: «Lo scoprirai tra poco».</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>